Journey
by calikocat
Summary: Instead of LA, Puck goes to Cleveland. There he meets some interesting people...including this badass dude with an eye patch. Sequel to 'From Start'. Spike/Xander; Puck/Artie
1. Prologue

Journey

calikocat

Word count: 322

Disclaimer: Glee and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. No money is being made from this.

Info: Puck didn't go to LA after graduation. Instead he went to Cleveland.

XXX

Spike looked over at the girls as they traipsed into the house right at curfew. Most of them were giggling and reeked of frou-frou coffees that humans were so fond of these days. All that giggling and not one ounce of alcohol was in their systems. It was disturbing to say the least.

Xander came up behind him; a puzzled expression on his face. "What's up?"

"Something's going on with the minis."

Xander looked closer at the girls as they spread out; some going into the kitchen to help with dinner clean up, some heading upstairs. The oldest girls were gearing up for patrol with their Senior Slayer, Shannon. "Nothing looks up."

"They're being...giggly."

"They're girls Spike. Girls giggle."

Spike shot his lover a glare over his shoulder. "Reckon they've scoped out some new eye candy somewhere."

"Only the hottest eye candy in Cleveland."

They looked toward Andrew, who had just come in the door, some sort of espresso in his hand. "Thinking highly of yourself aren't you, Andy?"

"Don't call me that. And I didn't mean me...you know how Giles used to sing at the Espresso Pump?"

Xander nodded. "I remember, the night I found out sort of blew my brain a bit."

"Well there's this guy that works at the barista on the Cuyahoga Community College campus. He's very nicely built, not a body builder...but he's nice on the eyes and has a Mohawk."

"And he can sing!" Several giggling voices added.

"Should we be worried?" Xander asked. "And how old is this guy?"

Shannon grinned as she slipped a few extra stakes into her jacket. "Not old, probably just got out of high school or something. His name is Noah Puckerman."

"Huh. Jewish then?"

"Yeah."

Spike leaned back against Xander. "What're you thinking luv?"

"Recon?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have the protective instincts of a mother bear?"

Xander nipped at his neck. "You can't tell me you're not curious."

"Course I am. I'm just less obvious about it."

XXX


	2. Chapter One

Journey

calikocat

Word count: 1546

Disclaimer: Glee and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. No money is being made from this.

XXX

One of the minis, Mara, had gone through a rough day at summer school...and if there was one thing that Xander did not miss about high school; it was the bullying. Still, instead of dealing with bullies directly these days, he had to deal with the aftermath. He'd been called to pick her up early, she'd gotten in trouble defending another girl, and both she and the jock were suspended for three days. The girl Mara had been defending was too scared to come forward and tell the truth; so it was Mara's word against the burly boy in the Letterman jacket.

Mara had been quiet the entire drive; right up until he took a different turn, making it obvious they weren't headed home. "Xander?"

He shrugged. "I figured if you're going to mope you might as well mope over an espresso."

The beads in her braids clacked as she giggled and smiled; her teeth a startling white against her dark skin. "You just want to see the new eye candy barista at the shop."

"Well I have a lot of young and impressionable girls to look after."

The tenseness was gone and she wasn't as mopey, which had been the point; he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. "This place has food too right?"

"Yes Xander."

"Cool."

xxx

Puck looked up as the door chimed; alerting him that a new customer had entered the shop. He had two tasks to do at the coffee shop: play busboy and entertain. It was a good thing he had his own guitar. He smiled and gave a wave to the girl, Mara, and the man with her. He'd never seen the dude before but Mara was a regular, or at least she'd become one since he'd started working, at the coffee shop two weeks ago.

It was flattering that he still had his charms, not that he expected to lose them, but Mara and her friends were young. Like way young, like high school freshmen young, and he was over eighteen and he had a record. Yeah juvie records were sealed and crap but still, jail bait was a big fat no...besides...he hadn't really been interested in anyone since he'd kissed Artie.

Mara skipped to him where he was clearing off a table. "Hey Puck."

"Hey girl. You're in early today."

"Trouble at summer school."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

She gave him a big smile. "I made the Quarterback cry."

He grinned back at her and they bumped fists. "Alright, go girl power. But ya know it's not cool to do permanent damage."

The older guy that was with her, was totally rockin' the badass pirate look with that eye patch, had moved closer and nodded. "We had a talk about that. Both she and the boy she ruffed up are to stay on different sides of the class room for the rest of summer school." He looked curiously at Puck, and then held out his hand. "Xander Harris."

Puck nodded back and shook Xander's hand. "Noah Puckerman, call me Puck."

"And you can call me Xander."

They released hands and Puck nodded toward Mara, who had the most intense doe eyed expression he'd ever seen on a girl, including Rachel Berry. "You her foster brother or something?"

"Something like that; I run a home for girls with no place to go here in Cleveland."

"A group home?"

Xander shook his head. "Nothing like that, we're not part of the child care system. Our main headquarters is in London; I just run the house in Cleveland. We do our best to keep girls like Mara out of the system."

"That's cool." Puck nodded; though it sounded a little suspicious.

"It's way cool." Mara gushed, just a bit. "Xander is like the ultimate big brother, though it's a little annoying when he threatens our boyfriends."

The way Xander's eye snapped to her made Puck snort, as did the guy's voice, which was now a slightly higher pitch. "Boyfriend? You never mentioned a boyfriend." Mara giggled and skipped to the counter, leaving Xander alone with Puck. "Sneaky girl."

"You have your hands full with that one."

"Oh you have no idea."

Puck lifted up the tub of trash and dirty dishes. "You just take in girls, huh."

"No, not just girls. We take in boys too sometimes...it really depends on the kid." Then Xander blinked, almost in horror. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"Well, a badass with an eye patch who runs a home for girls?"

"You thought I was pimp?"

"Well..."

Xander snorted and gestured to his patch. "I was rescuing some girls. The guy that was after them caught me while they were running, and instead of gutting me with his big ol' knife like he had a couple of them he decided to gouge out my eye."

Puck just stared. Holy shit. "Oh... sorry man."

"Eh, it was years ago. I'd better get to the counter before she breaks the bank. It was nice talking to you Puck."

"Yeah. You too...sorry for thinkin' you were a pimp."

"I've been called worse."

xxx

Mara glanced over at Puck as he cleaned up another table. "So, what do you think?"

Xander snorted. "Are you asking me as a big brother, or are you asking me as the One Who Sees?"

"Both."

"Okay. As a big brother...no."

"But-"

"He's too old for you. You're jail bait."

She pouted and sipped at her latte. "And as the One Who Sees?"

"He's got a connection to someone."

"A soulmate?"

"Not sure...what's he doing?"

Mara looked over at Puck. "Oh, he's getting ready to sing."

"He sings?"

"Why do you think we keep coming here?"

Xander sat back and sipped at his own hot chocolate as Puck started playing a pop song he was familiar with; which is the sort of thing that happened when you're constantly surrounded by teenage girls. And the kid was good. Very good. And his aura came alive when he sang, practically shined, and the red threads of fate were wrapped around Puck and leading in every direction. One was even attached to Xander loosely but it was there. There was one thread...well it was more of a cord really, but it led somewhere far from the little shop. "Oh boy." Mara gave him a look and he shook his head. "Later." He took a bite of his soft pretzel and enjoyed the rest of the song.

When Puck finished singing Mara and all the other customers clapped; including Xander. The young man gave a bow and put his guitar down before getting back to work.

xxx

Puck was just getting ready to perform another song when someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was Xander. "Hey man."

"You're really good."

"Thanks. I was in Glee Club in high school."

"What's that?"

"Show Choir. We actually went to Nationals and won in Chicago this year. Greatest moment of my high school career...well that and actually graduating."

"I hear that, I wasn't the best student when I was in school, but I didn't have any extracurricular activities either. So what are you doing now? Besides singing awesomely and working here?"

"Just saving up my money; so I can take a couple of classes at community college in the fall. And I clean pools for a small company on the weekends."

Xander looked at him a moment before pulling a couple of cards out of his pocket. "Tell you what, the girls think you're great and we try to dote on each one a little...and that means birthday parties. So if you'll keep one of these cards, and write your number on the other we can keep in touch. I may have some work for you."

Puck accepted the cards, putting one into his pocket immediately, and scribbled his cell number on the back of the other, along with his name before he handed it back. "Thanks."

"Welcome. And if you need anything, let me know, and don't be shy about it. You're doing a lot better than I was right after I graduated, trust me, I went through a string of dead end jobs, none of them were as classy as this place."

"Oh yeah, which was worst?"

"Either the pizza delivery ... or the one where I danced at the Fabulous Ladies Night Club in Oxnard, California."

"You were a stripper?"

"For one night and no power on this earth will make me tell the rest of that story."

Puck grinned. "No man, it's cool. I know a guy, younger than me, that stripped for a while to support his family. His parents had to like sell their house, and were stuck living in a motel, and he did what he had to do to take care of his little brother and sister. Not judging you."

Xander seemed a little shocked at that but nodded in thanks. "Cool. So like I said you need any help, or any work let me know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Journey

Calikocat

Word count: 1898

XXX

Two days passed before Puck saw Xander again. The guy walked in, got an espresso and a soft pretzel, and waved at Puck. Puck nodded and zipped behind the counter for a second. "I'm taking my break."

The manager nodded. "Do an upbeat number when you're done."

"Sure." He made his way to Xander's table. "That didn't take long."

"One of the girls is taking a summer course on campus. So I dropped her off and decided I needed a little me time."

"I get that. I grew up with a little sister."

Xander gave him a grin. "It's a little more complicated than that. Imagine being in charge of twenty girls, the oldest is eighteen and the youngest is thirteen. And my little sister Shannon is sort of like a den mother and she's twenty-five."

"Ouch. Dude you are severely out numbered."

"I'm used to it. My best friends back in school were both girls. I've always been the minority. Though I'm not the only guy in the house. There's Andrew who is usually in charge of the cooking, though Spike will cook with the right incentive, and I do okay. And we have five boys at the house."

Puck snorted. "Sounds like a mad house."

"You have no idea."

Puck nodded and then asked something that had been bothering him. "So what is it you do exactly?"

"Run the school. I make sure the girls' get the education they need from public school; hence Mara going to summer school and one of the girls taking a course this summer. Some have extracurricular activities year round, I try to make life as normal as I can for them."

"That's still kinda vague dude."

Xander took a sip of his drink and gave Puck a very serious look. "Most of these kids have nowhere else to go. A couple of them have run into trouble with the law, they have juvenile records, some are orphaned...some got kicked out."

"Why?"

"One of the boys didn't conform to his parents' religious beliefs. So they labeled him a devil worshiper and kicked him out, they were ignorant and not very understanding. Just because he considered himself a pagan."

"Pagan?" Puck asked. "I don't think I understand."

"There are many religions that are considered pagan. My best friend is Wiccan, a practitioner, who usually prays to the goddess Hecate or the Earth itself." Then Xander grinned. "But she was raised Jewish."

"So you just opened your doors and the kids came to you?"

Xander shook his head. "No. We go looking for the kids; I spent two years traveling all over Africa looking for them, recruiting them...and in some cases rescuing them. Some of the kids were living in squalor, starving...or living in constant fear because they lived in a war zone. Life is pretty good here in Ohio compared to other places."

Puck sat silent for a moment. "So all your kids are from Africa?"

"Nah. The school here in Cleveland is one of many. The organization I work for has hundreds of schools all over the world. I just run the school here...and Giles, my boss, keeps wanting to put me in charge of the North American branch."

"Dude!" Puck blinked, feeling a bit shock go through him. "So you're like a big wig?"

"Yeah, the girls, and by girls I mean my two besties, wouldn't let me shirk my duty so I'm a member of the Head Council."

"Puckerman!" Puck looked toward the manager and sighed. "I gotta do a number and then get back to work...thanks for talking with me." He held up his fist...and grinned when Xander bumped it with his own.

"No problem Puck."

xxx

A few days later Xander was a bit surprised to find Puck in the back yard...cleaning the pool. All twenty girls were watching him eagerly as he worked in the summer heat. He cleared his throat, causing them all to jump. "Girls. Puck."

Puck sort of froze. "Hey...one of the girls called and said your pool needed cleaning. I already fixed the filter."

"I didn't know it was broken." He looked at the girls pointedly. "Okay ladies, show's over, down to the basement with you. Spike is waiting."

All twenty of them groaned with dismay and trudged back inside, most giving Puck looks of longing and dismay. For his part Puck fidgeted a bit. "Sorry man. I wasn't suspicious until after I got here...they sabotaged the filter. It was clogged with bubble gum."

"Not your fault." Xander pulled out his cell and called Spike. "Hey, the girls were naughty, don't let up on the training today."

Spike's voice was nearly gleeful. "Got in trouble did they?"

Xander rolled his eye. "If you knew they were being bad, why didn't you stop them?"

"It wasn't a mistake likely to get them killed and they do need a chance to make a few mistakes. They're kids. Besides, the boys thought it was hilarious."

Xander sighed. "I get it. Still, they get a full work out. They know better."

"You could have come down here and told me yourself luv."

"No I gotta talk to Puck for a while. I'll be down later to check their progress."

"Right. Till supper then."

"Yep." He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He noticed Puck was starting to pack up his supplies. "Hey, no it's cool. You can finish the job, I'll pay you, you're almost done anyway right?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Sorry dude, I should have called you to confirm or whatever."

Xander waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Girls will be girls." He sighed. "Tell you what. You finish with the pool and then you can help me with some stuff. The kids are hard on the house and I need to replace a part of the banister on the stairs. Then we can just hang out in the work shop till dinner, to which you're invited."

"No, dude its cool you don't have to-"

"This isn't charity Puck. Trust me."

Puck bit his lip...and nodded. "Okay."

xxx

Puck gazed at the banister in shock. The last section alongside the wide staircase was smashed and splintered. "How the hell did the kids do that? And what's that metal frame thing?" He peered into what appeared to be some sort of cage; it had no bottom and looked like the hole went down to the basement.

Xander was shaking his head in amusement. "I still have no idea and no one is owning up to it. I came home from a grocery run...and this part was in splinters. It took me a little while to make the replacement pieces. As for that, it's an old birdcage elevator. I've been thinking about fixing it up. It goes down to the basement and all the way up to the attic."

That made Puck look at him in awe. "That's pretty cool. I guess rich people back in the day could afford their own elevators...You made these? But that takes, like, skill."

"Before I lost my eye I used to work in construction and I'm a carpenter by trade. Making the replacement pieces was easy. Just have a busy schedule is all. Come on, let's get to work."

Puck nodded and followed Xander's lead and instruction to the letter. It was like an advanced version of wood working and the first time he'd ever done any installing. "You gonna add the finish later?"

"Yeah. No point in putting it on before installation. Though I'm gonna have to hang up a sign that says wet varnish when I do...ya know you're pretty good at this."

"I aced wood shop in high school...and shop."

Xander grinned at him. "I definitely need to show you my work shop later."

xxx

Later turned out to be after dinner; which was some of the weirdest food he'd ever seen but it was awesome and he hadn't had a home cooked meal in...actually he couldn't remember when he'd ever had a home-cooked meal. That Andrew guy could really cook.

Shannon was quiet, not shy by any means, whenever a squabble looked like it was about to start up a simple look from her and the kids settled down. She was pretty, not smokin', but definitely easy on the eyes. Of course whenever he checked anybody out these days a goofy grin and glasses appeared in his head.

And Spike wasn't what he was expecting. The Billy Idol look was long over; but the guy rocked it like it had never gone out of style. And he rocked it like a badass...and at dinner he realized exactly why the girls were okay with Xander being in charge. Spike and Xander were a couple. It shocked him a little as he never would have pegged them as gay (until he saw Spike plant one on Xander)...but then he'd never suspected that of Karofsky either.

"What's on your mind?"

Puck looked up from the chair he'd been examining. It was part of a set, handmade with fancy carvings that looked antique, but the chair hadn't even been varnished yet. "You and Spike weren't what I expected?"

"And what were you expecting?"

He shrugged. "Had some friends in Glee club that were gay. Kurt was the gay poster child; Blaine liked football and was a bit...manlier. And Karofsky was a closeted jerk...and not in the Glee club...well...the jerk thing stopped."

"He finally came out?"

"It's complicated. He transferred...then got outed...then tried to kill himself."

Xander watched him for a moment. "And you?"

"I was a jerk. I was always tossing Kurt into a dumpster or throwing slushies at him and the other losers. Then I joined Glee...and ended up getting slushied and thrown in the dumpster. At least I always let Kurt take off his designer coat before I tossed him in... One time I even got locked in a porta-pottie for 24 hours...went in to use it. Guys locked me in, knocked it over, and left me there."

"Whoa...your high school was messed up...but that wasn't what I was asking about."

Puck nodded. "I didn't want to be like Karofsky, but it's hard to experiment when you're surrounded by homophobes. I was just lucky enough to have a friend that was okay with it."

"Sounds like a decent guy."

"Artie's cool, best white rapper I know...and a good kisser. Better than most girls I've made out with."

"Had your fair share of girls then?"

"Yeah...that's kinda why I think you're so cool. Taking in these kids when they've been kicked out or whatever...I kinda screwed up in high school. I knocked up my best friend's girl friend. And I ended up in Juvie for a while."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. When her dad found out she was pregnant he kicked her out. She stayed with Finn for a while...until Finn found out he wasn't the dad...then she stayed with me."

"And now?"

"She gave our daughter up for adoption. We knew the woman...and I tried to get close to her ya know? Didn't work out the way I wanted. It never seems to work out with girls...or women."

"And Artie?"

"We just kissed a couple of times...mostly we played Halo. Wish we'd-"

"Don't...don't ever say the W word."

Puck frowned. "Wish?"

Xander nodded. "Trust me; you could jinx things beyond your wildest imagination."

"You're really weird dude...Okay...it would have been nice if Artie and I were closer."

"Where is he now?"

"Still in Lima. He'll be a senior this fall, he wants to be a director someday, and he's good at it. He's smart, talented. Everything I'm not."

"Puck. I've heard you sing, and now I've seen you work. You've got talent."

"Thanks." He glanced at a clock on the wall. "Hey, I better head out. I've got another pool job tomorrow morning."

Xander nodded. "You're welcome to dinner any time Puck."

"Cool."

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

Journey

calikocat

word count: 531

XXX

It was less than a week when Puck showed up at the house again; this time with a black eye. Xander wordlessly let him in and led him to the kitchen where he brought out the fixings for sandwiches and let the kid fix his own food. When Puck was nearly done with his food Xander finally had to say something.

"What happened?"

"Got fired."

"Because?"

"Threw out a paying customer for harassing a gay couple that were there having tea."

Xander blinked. "You got fired for that?"

Puck wouldn't look at him. "It kind of ended up in a brawl. I won. Jerk said he wouldn't press charges if the boss fired me."

"So they fired you."

"And the gay couple bought me lunch at Red Lobster. So it wasn't a total loss."

Xander watched him for a while. "What do you need Puck?"

Puck hesitated for a second. "Do you need any help? Around here or anything? Something you can pay me for until I get another job."

Xander nodded. "You can help me in the workshop. I'm working on a table to go with those dining chairs you saw. The sooner I get them finished the sooner I can get them to the high end furniture store that commissioned them."

"Cool...thanks."

"Welcome. You could have just called."

"Didn't feel right to just call."

"Okay. Let's put the food up and we'll get started."

xxx

Puck nearly jumped when his phone went off. It was late and he was almost asleep on his narrow bed. He picked up the cell and blinked. Why was Artie calling?

"Artie?"

"Hey Puck. How's LA?"

"Change of plan. I'm in Cleveland; saving up my cash for classes at community college."

"Oh wow. I waited to call this late because I thought you were on the west coast. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was still awake. What's up dude?"

"Not much...was just wondering if you'd heard from Finn?"

"No. Not since the day he put Rachel on that train to New York. Why?"

"No one's heard from him, not even Rachel. Kurt was talking about it at Breadstix earlier; Finn's mom is worried too."

"Well, despite the dopey look he usually has Finn knows how to take care of himself...so...how's your summer?"

"Okay...kind of boring without you to play halo with...and other things."

Puck grinned. "Oh yeah? Miss my lips that much Artie?"

"Yeah. Kind of disappointed we never went any farther. I'm still curious. How about you?"

"Yeah man. I'm still curious, but only about you...so when money's not so tight I thought I might ya know...visit? I've got a small RV now so I wouldn't have to crash; just hook her up at the campgrounds."

There was a pause and Artie's voice was a little breathless. "Then...I could crash with you when you visit?"

Puck grinned. "We'll make it a date."

"Officially?"

"Yeah Art. We're exclusive."

Puck could almost hear Artie's grin over the line. "That's sounds great Puck."

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Journey

calikocat

word count: 386

XXX

Puck took a steadying breath as he and Xander worked on putting the table together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's it like? Being with Spike."

Xander looked up has he tapped a leg into place. "Being with Spike specifically or with a man in general?"

"Both?"

"Well...I figure every relationship is different, no matter the genders involved. What works for me and Spike may not work for someone else...you have someone in mind?"

"Artie called me...and we're going to hook up when I go visit."

"One time deal?"

Puck shook his head. "No man, I'm through with messing around. Artie's my boy and we both want to be closer...we wanna be exclusive."

"So you want the mechanics of how it all works?"

"Something like that...but uh...Artie's been in a wheel chair since he was eight."

Xander stared at him for a moment. "Does everything still work?"

Puck knew he was blushing but couldn't help it. "Yeah. It's just his legs that are messed up. He can't move them; but he can move his hips and feel when he jacks off..."

Xander looked thoughtful for a while as they worked; setting the table to rights once it was in one piece. All it needed now was some varnish, or lacquer, or whatever. "I can get you some books on the subject to give you an idea on what can happen. But you and Artie will probably just need to experiment to see what works for you."

"Thanks...I'd appreciate it."

"You almost look disappointed...were you hoping for a lesson?"

"No! I just...you both seem so..."

"Alpha male?"

"I was gonna say badass, but yeah."

Xander grinned. "We switch if that's what you want to know."

"Switch? Man, ya gotta remember I'm a newbie with all this."

"Sometimes I top, sometimes Spike tops. We switch."

"And it feels good? Both ways?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...cool. I just...don't want to screw this up. Artie believed in me when no else did. He helped me stay out of juvie; I was there once and I never wanted to go back."

"You're not a screw up Puck and Artie isn't the only one in your corner."

"Thanks."

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

Journey

calikocat

Word count: 1002

XXX

The night that Puck's world changed forever started out normal enough. He'd finished cleaning a pool and was packing the equipment back in the company van that he worked part time for. The couple had already paid him and had left for a night out; leaving him alone on the street. He'd just closed the back of the van when someone grabbed him and slammed him against the cold metal of the back doors.

He fought back; forcing his body to remember everything he'd ever learned in fight club. It wasn't enough. His attackers were impossibly strong and kept him in place against the van, and then...bit him on the frickin' neck!

Then suddenly he was free and slumped to the ground, woozy from blood loss, or that's what he assumed anyway. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing Mara kicking some guy's ass and Xander leaning over him with a worried face.

xxx

When he next opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed in what looked like some sort of nurse's office.

"How are you feeling?"

Puck started at the sound of Xander's voice. "Jeeze, don't do that!"

"Sorry. So?"

"What hit me?"

"That depends on what you're willing to believe...what do you remember?"

"Xander, come on man. What hit me?"

"Would you believe it was some thug hopped up on PCP?"

Puck raised a brow at him, PCP? Yeah right. "No."

"Damn." Xander closed his eye for a second. "You got jumped by a vampire."

"Seriously dude."

"Spike?" Xander's question was soft but Spike peered into the room.

"Show and tell time?"

"Yeah...okay Puck. What you need to remember is that Spike won't hurt you. For a vampire he's not so bad. He's one of the good guys."

"Does he sparkle?"

"No I bloody do not sparkle; the Twilight bint got it as wrong as Anne Rice."

Puck shrugged. "I don't even know who that is."

"Just show him your game face Spike."

Puck watched...in a sort of morbid fascination as Spike's face changed. "What the hell dude!"

Spike's face changed back and he shrugged. "I'm a vampire. I'm over a hundred and I don't eat people anymore."

Xander rolled his eye. "What Spike is saying, and like I said, he's one of the good guys. Heck he was helping us save the world when he was still technically evil. I don't know of any other evil thing that would go up against a Hell God to save a thirteen year old girl."

Puck just stared; Xander's words weren't really sinking in. "Are you vampire?"

"Nope. I'm just your run of the mill ordinary human." Xander's words made Spike snort.

"Luv, there's nothing ordinary about you. I don't know anyone else who could stop the most powerful witch in the world from destroying it with words alone." Spike smirked and gave Xander a quick kiss. "Have fun inducting your new Scooby." And then he left them alone.

"What the hell is a Scooby?"

Xander sighed. "Let's get you some water and something to eat. Then I'll tell you everything...and then you can decide."

"Decide what?"

"Puck, the things I'm about to tell you, there's no way to unlearn them, not without some major magic and messing with memories which isn't cool. You'll need to decide if you just want to continue the way you have been...or if you want to help."

Puck thought about that. He wasn't entirely sure what Xander was getting at...but he had an idea. "Lay it on me bro."

"If you insist...just know that this first part sounds better in a proper English accent, trust me I know because that's how I heard it the first time when I was sixteen...The world is older than you know..."

xxx

Puck watched the girls through new eyes or at least that's what it felt like. Xander's speech had been more of a story. One that began, for Xander at least, fifteen years ago...funny. Xander didn't look thirty one; hell the dude still looked twenty-something. So did Spike; it kind of made Puck wonder if there was something going on besides sex between the two of them. But that was their business and none of his.

Anyway, everything was different now. Here was this army of girls...all of them more badass than him; even the little ones could throw him across a room. And this army of girls were destined to fight against horrors Puck could only imagine.

Xander had given Puck a choice and Puck did choose. He was Xander's newest trainee, a Watcher in training. Besides, it meant he could park his RV at the Cleveland School, and the council would pay his tuition in the fall. Hell, Spike was even tutoring him in the subjects he was weakest in so he could test out of some classes come August.

Life had changed, and Puck decided it was a good thing.

xxx

Puck pulled the small pick up into Artie's driveway where Artie was waiting for him just off to the side. He let his eyes take in Artie's sun kissed face, the t-shirt he was wearing in concession to the heat, and he liked what he saw.

He got out of the truck and made his way to his best friend. "Hey Artie."

"Puck! Nice truck yo. Thought you had an RV?"

"I do. It's one of those two in one deals, a truck and a camper. I'm renting this thing, easier to get around, and I don't have to take the camper all over town this way." He knelt by Artie. "So I was thinking, lunch at Breadstix, maybe a movie...then back to my RV?"

Artie reached out and pulled Puck closer so he could kiss him. "Sounds good. But let's skip the movie."

XXX


	7. Chapter Six

Journey

calikocat

word count: 718

XXX

Puck gazed down at Artie, who was out cold, and gave the sleeping teen a satisfied smile...it had been a while since he'd made someone pass out from really good sex. It had been even longer since he had experienced a first, and in this case, Artie was his first. His first guy crush, his first guy lover...maybe even his first guy love? He didn't really want to put a label on whatever this was between them. Artie was his friend, probably his best. And now Artie was his, for lack of a better term, lover. Boyfriend just seemed too high school and even though Artie still had a year to go he was no kid.

The bed in his super cramped fourth-hand RV was crowded with both of them on it. And the RV was not handicap friendly. Luckily Artie had been too busy trying to rip his clothes off to really object that Puck had carried him in and all the way to the bed that was over the seats. The low ceiling of the sleeping area had only hindered him once and after that knock to the head he'd decided to simply lay behind Artie instead of on top of him. That position was a little more erotic anyway.

Artie was probably the most responsive person he'd ever been with. Puck had no idea if it was because the accident had left him super sensitive...or if Artie was just unique like that. The way Artie had hummed under his touch; his ivory skin quivering with every caress was the stuff of dreams. The way he had leaned against him and thrust his hips back into Puck, taking every inch of him while Puck held up his leg and slammed home every time, it was no wonder they'd both passed out when they'd come.

Artie twitched, sighed and blinked up at him as he came to. "What time is it?" His green eyes were clouded with sleep and he looked adorable. Puck smirked and leaned down to taste his lips, slipping his tongue inside to give Artie a wake up kiss. Artie moaned a little and kissed back; his body coming more awake each second. When Puck pulled away Artie nipped at his lips. "Time?"

"Not dark yet. We can still catch a movie."

Artie shook his head. "My laptop is in my bag. We can watch a DVD, I brought a couple." Puck leaned down to kiss him again, but Artie put his hand on Puck's mouth to stop him. "Did you mean what you said before? We're exclusive. You're not seeing anybody else?"

"I'm only seeing you Artie. I don't want anyone else; I don't want to see anyone else. Are you gonna freak out if I say you might be it for me?"

Artie's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. "I won't freak out. It's just gonna be hard with you in Cleveland...are you gonna stay in Cleveland?"

"Yeah, the company I work for now is gonna pay my tuition. I'm gonna get my basics out of the way, then I'll probably transfer to a local college that has a decent arts program. There's a lot more opportunities in Cleveland than I thought there was."

Artie stared. "You've got a full ride? Seriously? What's the catch?"

"I get to play Mother Hen to a bunch of kids; mostly girls who need someone to look out for them. Some are like me, with records and stuff, and some are orphans. It's kind of a group home, but a hell of a lot cooler."

"You like working with the kids?"

"I'm good with them, and my boss, he's like the ultimate mother hen. He and his boyfriend run the place."

"Maybe I can meet them some time?"

"Sure. You'd like Xander and Spike. They both play Halo."

Artie laughed and leaned up for another kiss. "Ready for another round?"

"Dude you don't even have to ask...but uh...wanna switch?"

Artie bit his lip in thought; though his eyes dilated with lust at the thought of being inside Puck. "We might need to use the sofa, so you can straddle me."

Puck grinned. "Whatever works."

XXX


End file.
